


Can it be?

by CrystallizedTears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x03, Gen, Reunion, episode insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTears/pseuds/CrystallizedTears
Summary: An insert for 5x03, focusing on Madi during the first reunion/meeting to take place on the ground. Just a little filler about what she may have been thinking/feeling.





	Can it be?

The only thing she could think of was the fact that Clarke was in danger.

 

But how was she supposed to help? There were too many of them, twenty something enemies to her one. She could shoot, and she could throw spears, but they'd be on her before she got through five of them.

 

Clarke wouldn't want that.

 

No, Clarke would want her to be smart. To take them out slowly if she had no other choice.

 

Somewhere like in the summer hunting grounds.

* * *

Somehow, the trail was called off. Crouching behind a large rock overlooking the water, Madi watched as the three men turned back, one kicking stones in frustration after inspecting one of the traps laid out.

 

She was safe. Somehow.

 

What did Clarke do?

 

She didn't dwell too long on that question, turning after two minutes of silence, in fear of others picking up when her hunting party had left off. There was another cave, less than a mile away, with more supplies inside that she could use to come up with a plan for somehow rescuing Clarke. The only problem – she'd have to pass through the open field. If any were waiting ...

 

There was tree cover. She'd find a way to avoid-

 

_Was that a spaceship?_

 

There was something, tumbling from the sky, flames surrounding it. Madi's eyes narrowed, staring up. Reinforcements? Had they sent more to help, knowing now that they shared the ground with Clarke and Madi?

 

Or – did she dare hope it was Bellamy and everybody else Clarke had spoken about, finally returning?

* * *

The ship landed in the field. In her path, regardless of whether they were friend or foe. Madi came to a stop just inside the treeline, cautious, as figures crossed the ground. They were too far away for her to hear what they were saying, but what she could see through the darkness didn't look like the uniform their enemies wore.

 

'-don't, they find us.' The words drifted across to her from one of them, a woman. Madi shifted, fingers clenching around her spear. Who? Who would find who?

 

The bushes to her west rustled, then parted as enemies ran out, guns trained on the newcomers. So. Not another dropship. Did that mean –

 

She watched, silent, as the five (weren't there supposed to be seven if they were Clarke's friends?) held up their hands, already starting to negotiate. She didn't listen to the words, focusing instead on the two enemies, the way they stood, one with the radio to his mouth, the other at just the right angle that if the wind shifted just slightly, she could land her spear in his neck.

 

She readied herself, adjusting her stance and raising the spear to her shoulder with one hand while she grabbed for Clarke's gun with the other. If these were friendlies that had landed, she had to help before they took more.

 

The guns raised again as one of them men lowered his transmitter. They exchanged a look, and Madi tuned back into their conversation. 'One of you gets to live.'

 

_Now_. She released the spear just as they started moving. Before it had even reached the first man, she was strolling forward, firing shots towards the second. His gun swung towards her, but with the element of surprise, she had the advantage.

 

He hit he ground, and to be sure, she drew close. One final shot, she ensured he was truly dead.

 

Threat eliminated, trying to ignore the shaking in her hand – this was all for Clarke, she hadd to be strong enough to save Clarke – she turned towards the newcomers.

 

Three women – one with a mutated hand, one with a sword. Two men, one backing away before he truly took her in.

 

Unruly curls. A strong jawline. Sharp cheekbones. Clarke had captured him near perfectly. The recognition was instant.

 

This ... this truly was Bellamy.

 

He said something, but happiness blocked her to his words. If this was Bellamy, Clarke would be saved. That was what he did – save her.

 

'Bellamy?'

 

He was watching her, head slightly tilted as she spoke his name. Slowly, he straightened, but that simple act , when joined with his look, confirmed her theory.

 

_This was Bellamy_.

 

'Clarke knew you would come!' She took a few steps forward, stopping only when his head jolted slightly. His eyes shone, almost disbelieving. Did he not know the faith Clarke had in him?

 

Or did he not know she was alive?

 

He answered that himself, with his question. 'Clarke's alive?'

 

They didn't know. How didn't they know? Clarke had been radioing them for as long as Madi could remember, to let them know how the earth was doing. To let them know how she was doing.

 

One of the women to Bellamy's left looked turned her head, mouth parted. Madi's gaze shot to her for a moment before returning to Bellamy.

 

They hadn't known. But they knew now. And she didn't have time to explain it all here.

 

'She's in trouble,' Madi said, hoping her voice conveyed the urgency. 'We have to go.'

 

'What about the others, in the Bunker?' The other man stepped forward, moonlight catching his face as Madi looked. He was familiar, from Clarke's drawings. One of two she always mixed up, as Clarke always drew them together. Jasper? Or Monty?

 

'Still there,' she answered, and her words woke Bellamy from whatever haze he'd fallen into upon learning about Clarke.

 

He shook his head, blinking as if to clear his thoughts. 'What – no, no, how can that be?' he asked, and she wanted to answer him. Truly, she did. But every moment they wasted was another moment Clarke was a prisoner, being given who knew what torture.

 

She moved forward, reaching out for Bellamy's hand, still hovering awkwardly in the hair. 'I'll explain on the way,' she promised, fingers meeting his. Grabbing hold, she turned without a glance at the others, and Bellamy came with her, back into the forest.

 

Bellamy would save Clarke.

 

He _would_.

 

Clarke had never lied to her, and all her stories involved Bellamy coming to her rescue.

 

Madi had to hope that the man she'd come to know through Clarke was the man whose hand was warm around hers, following her blindly into the woods.

 

So far ... she was pretty confident.


End file.
